song
by XxxEarlCielPhantomhivexxX
Summary: This is just a scene that came out of nowhere so if you like it, you like it, if you don't,well...it doesn't matter. any way this is about yamato finding tai in the band pratice room where he sings a song. WARNING this fic has tai singing a girl's song! which would mean that tai's voice would be really high if you look it up on youtube. this can be a yamachi but it depends on u


**Disclaimer:** I NO OWN DIGIMON! OR THE SONG!

This is just a little scene I came up with out of nowhere. I might make a whole story with this scene, depends on how this comes out.

THIS MIGHT BE REALLY CREEPY TO YOU! This fic has Tai singing a girl's song (as in Tai would be singing in a girl's voice!). So if that makes you feel creepy to you, I suggest that you do not read this fic.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I was just playing my guitar after our band practice in the corner of the room that you couldn't see from practically anywhere in the room because it was surrounded by large boxes. I usually go there when I need space to be more relaxed or when I'm stressed. Lately I've found myself here more than I used to, all the stress from school and home was too much for me to handle. I must have dozed off somehow because I woke up to the sound of the door opening. At first I thought it was one of my band members, Takuya always forgets his house keys in here so all the others got used to him coming back almost every other day.

I realized that it _wasn't _Takuya when I remembered that he made a big deal with the fact that he actually found them before he left practice. I slowly leaned over the boxes and peered over them to see who walked in and why he was there when I saw the huge mop of hair that automatically told me it was Tai.

That's strange….he never came here this late.

Then I got the biggest surprise of my life. Tai walked over to the electric piano (1) and sat down. He hesitated for a moment as if he didn't know what he was doing, but took a deep breath and pressed on the keys of the instrument. The notes gently floated into the air before it disappeared like a sweet lullaby. Hollow sounds filled the room for a moment before Tai opened his mouth and sang in a surprisingly high voice.

Natsukashini michi hitori tadotteku

Osanai ano hi te wo tsunaide

Nani mo shiranai mujaki na egao wa

Kokoro mo sumi wo akarukru suru

Honey brown eyes closed softly as he sang the next lyrics which were overfilling with emotions.

Awai enogu omoi de iro no

Uh toki wo kasane egaiteru

Those words were spoken softly but sounded powerful as the lower keys came in. I had an overwhelming feeling that was swelling from my heart to the corners of my body and couldn't control my hands as they reached for the guitar and started playing with the piano unconsciously.

Ame no doori ni nureteru TANPOPO

Shizuku ni awase utatteiru

Lost in those beautiful eyes as they opened again, I barely noticed that my arms and hands were moving on their own. It was like as if Tai's song was pulling me into a state of peace where I could let go of everything and nothing but the song and Tai mattered.

Nakitaku naru yoru no fukasa mo

Uh kimi wa shitteirunda ne

Yume wo kanaeru nara naicha ikenai sou omotteita

Kakae kienu omoi sotto kimi ni uchiaketa hi

The piano went into a solo when I realized what I was doing and stopped but then I suddenly knew that I didn't care if Tai found me there and I wanted to play the music again so I let go of all my feelings and let my hands play the guitar again.

Taking a deep breath, he started the next lines.

Kimi to isshoni iru to fushigi na kurai

"Tokubetsu" ja nai watashi de irareta

Shinjiru koto wo oshiete kureta hito

Kondo watashi ga kimi wo mamoru

Samishiku natta nara itsudemo koko e katte oide

Kata wo narabe aruku futari no kage sora e todoke

As those last words left his lips, I felt content and whole like I've never been before so I closed my eyes and let the few notes remaining to wash over me.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok so what do you think? The song is called Akaneiro no Sora so if you want to see (or listen) to what it sounds like, go ahead.

(1)I don't know what type of instrument they play in the song but it sounded like an electric piano for me so…..yeah.

If you want for me to make this into a whole story, review and see what I come up with for the scene ^^


End file.
